


【stony】I am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am Groot.

by IamGrootIamGroot



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamGrootIamGroot/pseuds/IamGrootIamGroot





	【stony】I am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am Groot.

【stony】I am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am Groot.

 

I am GrootI am Groot, I am GrootI, I am Groot, I am Groot. I am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am Groot, I am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am Groot“I am Groot”。  
I am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am Groot，I am GrootI am Groot，I am GrootI am Groot，I am Groot，I am Groot。I am GrootI am Groot，I am Groot，I am Groot。I am Groot，I am Groot，I am GrootI am Groot。  
I am Groot。  
I am GrootI am Groot。I am Groot，I am Groot。I am Groot，I am Groot，I am Groot，I am Groot。I am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am Groot。

“I am Groot？I am Groot，I am Groot，I am Groot？”I am GrootI am Groot。  
I am GrootI am Groot,I am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am Groot.  
I am Groot, I am Groot.  
I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot. I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot. I am Groot.  
I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot. I am Groot, I am Groot.

I am GrootI am Groot,I am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am Groot.  
I am Groot, I am Groot.  
“I am Groot.”  
I am Groot , I am Groot :” I am Groot ”  
“I am Groot ?”  
“I am Groot ,” I am Groot I am Groot I am Groot.  
“I am Groot.”  
I am Groot.  
“I am Groot, I am Groot.” I am Groot, I am Groot. I am Groot I am Groot I am Groot I am Groot.  
“I am Groot.”  
“I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot.”  
I am Groot, I am Groot:” I am Groot.”  
I am Groot I am Groot I am Groot I am Groot I am Groot I am Groot  
“I am Groot I am Groot I am Groot” I am Groot” I am Groot.”  
I am Groot I am Groot I am Groot I am Groot  
“I am Groot？I am Groot，I am Groot，I am Groot？”I am GrootI am Groot。  
I am GrootI am Groot,I am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am Groot.  
I am Groot, I am Groot.  
I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot. I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot. I am Groot.

 

“I am Groot？I am Groot，I am Groot，I am Groot？”I am GrootI am Groot。  
I am GrootI am Groot,I am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am Groot.  
I am Groot, I am Groot.  
I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot. I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot. I am Groot.

 

“I am Groot？I am Groot，I am Groot，I am Groot？”I am GrootI am Groot。  
I am GrootI am Groot,I am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am GrootI am Groot.  
I am Groot, I am Groot.  
I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot. I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot. I am Groot.

 

I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot. I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot. I am Groot.


End file.
